I guess this is what feels like to be dying
by Newt.Run.For.Tommy
Summary: Shit hits the fan when Kayla wakes up in the middle of the night not being able to feel her legs. After being roughly 26 hours on the floor with nothing but the celling to look at, she starts to realize that she might not be alone...
1. Chapter 1

There's a fly flying above my dinner plate from yesterday. And I'm so hungry...

I wanna reach the food and eat it, maybe it's not spoiled yet...I can't get up from my bed though, not since I stop feeling my legs for about 26 hours and 43 minutes and 12, 13, 14, 15 seconds...

I wonder if I can force my self to die, even though I still have a few more days so starve.

I have no idea what happened yesterday. I kinda woke up to this, being completely paralyzed from the waist down. I tried moving my toes, I stabbed my leg my leg with a pencil that I had on the night stand. Nothing. No pain. No cold from the blood rushing down my leg.

I tried screaming. There are no sounds from downstairs. At this point mom and dad, and even my sister would be home already and they would check on me. I screamed once more. I guess this is what feels like to be dying.

I tried crawling from the bed and I ended up falling in my back, and now I only have the celling to look at, still can't reach the dinner plate! Maybe I'll just...Close my eyes for a little bit...

Shit. I drifted out for another 3 hours. I woke up to the sound of one of my posters being ripped of the wall. I moved my head. Yeah, my SpideyPool poster wasn't there anymore, pieces of the corners were still taped on the wall. I fear for me and my family...At this point I'm so scared I can't no longer hold the tears.

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip, 7AM, the clock is ringing, telling me to get my lazy ass of bed and go to school. Damn. "Shut up." I whispered. I reached for the closest thing on the floor...A doggy bone from my dog Francis. I closed my eyes once again and gathered the strength I still have left and threw the bone to the clock. Maybe it'll hit it and the damn thing stops.

I threw it and it banged against something solid. It took me a while to realize that instead of hearing the clock falling I heard a loud shriek, a sound only something living could do. I opened my eyes and I only saw a black silhouette running away. Whatever it was dropped the damn clock.

silence again

Oh God help. **Help me**.


	2. level 2

I don't seem to be hungry anymore...My lips are all broken because of the thirst...

I stopped hearing noises and seeing shadows, but that feeling in the bottom of my spine still tells me I'm not alone.

My organs are starting to shut down one by one, I think I might have pissed my self by now. I don't know. I can't feel my legs. I can no longer feel my arms.

Oh God I'm so scared. Please, I don't wanna die.

I closed my eyes once more. Wrong move. Maybe 10 minutes have passed, maybe 3 hours, all I know is that when I forced myself to open my eyes...I know it was a matter of time until I was sure I wasn't alone. It was looking at me with gruesome curiosity. It's eyes goat like with blood red iris. It stood in all fours, skinny with the ribs showing. It's tail had no skin, was only bone and it seemed like it had a life of it's own.

I did not scream, I no longer have that strength.

My eyes followed as it dropped down glued onto the walls... It turned into shadow as soon as it reached the end of the wall and it was gone just like that.

Mom, I'm sorry for all the times I was a spoiled brat, and the times I treated you poorly. You deserved so much better. And if I'm going to die, I want to say this. I love you so much...I wish I could hug you just one last time...

...The beast...there it is again. It's not ashamed to appear before me anymore. It's coming closer to my unarmed body. My eyes locked with its and I felt a tremendous fear, like my head was on fire and my body (the rest I still could feel) was painfully cold.

It rose its paw and with a simple fast movement it craved its claws deep in my stomach. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I swear glass shattered and the floor ratled beneath me. With the claws still inside me I felt like a thousand volts burned my skin and my insides making it impossible to breath. It materialized into thin air and disappeared once more.

I don't know what it did but it was like I was fully charged, I could feel my legs again, and I jumped to my feet running down the stairs not looking back.

I could feel it's presence! It was still in the house and I was ready to kill it. It appeared before me again in the corridor besides my sister's closed door room.

It growled and I feel to my knees. The sound pierced my ears and I felt the blood. Still I refused to go down. I got up again and ran towards it grabbing it around the neck with both arms. Its skin was rotten, it felt like touching a snake, cold dead skin.

We both feel down the stairs and it bit my shoulder in a intent to break free. I feel onto my side cursing at the fucking monster.

It ran to the outside door disappearing the moment someone opened the door and screamed "Police!"


	3. level 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c28529c1aa20124bb0e4d429b4a02f2"I could not belive my eyes once I saw three police man highlighted by red and blue lights coming from outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a682e8d68f93f2969de21133f0736b"I sat on my knees and cried loud. Tears of happiness rolled down my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898316c09cdc7cf7417b58251d312f9b""Thank you so much!" I got up on my feet, carefully so I won't hurt my shoulder even more. But when I moved it, it didn't hurt a bit, I looked at it and only my shirt had bite marks, my skin was healed like nothing even happened. "What the...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3e3dfec29d6787f2cffdf08b45fce31"One of the police man went up the stairs towards the rooms, the second one went right to the dining room and the third one stayed in the living room. He must have not seen me move because everything was dark. "Hey thanks. I have no idea what happened! I almost died! I don't know where my family is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09add2a9dda747c7f82671547ecb8199"He ignored me and I got annoyed. What kind of police man ignores someone?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92221f38d9336dd68bc578b0b09bbd5""California Police. Anyone in the house?" He reached the light switch and turned on the lights. I flinched and covered my eyes. I haven't seen the light in a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f028d1766ee94ac148de27e844aca17""Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? Listen to me!" That will show him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81c6f1ee8ab06f831e8acb89877b683"This time I think he heard, as he turned to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681c716c27482d67bd7676e2d2dccbef"But, he wasn't looking AT me. He seemed to be looking THROUGH me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df42f8c4f86fbb1328cde30e1b68c7dd"I'm confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00d338dfb9d33ab0f418a2a381ad6227""Shit." He whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96df2e1c54791ca7c9b1e2a02170d6d3"Then he just walked THROUGH ME! He went 'inside' of me! I know this sounds bizarre AF but that's exacly what happened. And when he did I felt his warmth and his heart beating fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d1c3819b716d39b55f4343950b286f""WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed. And again one of the windows shattered. The man jumped and aimed his gun to the source of the sound but soon realized it was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd14f0ca3deee25d2ee7a708c5c6b9b9"I turned around to see where he was heading and I must say...if this situation wasn't fucked up enough already, well, now it just became a lot more fucked. You see...my mother was dead on the floor, her face stiff in a horror expression, the blood was immense, all dry on her perfect hair. Her skin was grey and her irises were so dry that no shine was on them anymore...The blood was this shade of dark red, also dry on the wood flooring. It was all around her head like a perfectly shaped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Man, she was still so beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef03232bf2a6d830eb39d9dd7194bee1"Growing old I ofted day-dreamed what was like finding one of my relatives dead, and I never knew how to react./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8359073ad0e93adabfb7e5d8a38dca1"Well, I must say, all the things I thought I might feel, I didn't. It was like your heart was so damaged that you weren't able to feel anything, like a rush of adrenaline flowing in your veins. You start seeing everything in a blur and you don't believe your eyes nor what's in front of you. finally your feelings burst (it varies from person to person) but you will laugh or cry or piss yourself or lose all strength. Anyway, I just smiled as tears flooded my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7d2da2c9e8d5ed107918237288ebc6"I wanted to touch her but at the same time I didn't. Whoever did this, should have killed me too. How do you expect to live your life from now on?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7425d567b840a0d6f4a6d52a3ad562fc""Boss. Get up here, I found something." The other police man appeared at the top of the stairs, his gun wasn't drawn anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eebe4e1ed61b7f624288ed42cdfa7a74"The "Boss" went up stairs in a rush, two at the time. I followed. I wasn't ready to see if my sister was dead just like my mother was, but I wanted to see whats up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7b757585d29d309b12997ca053fa94"As soon as I reached the top I had to cover my nose, it smelled up there. I never smelled something like that; it totally smelled like putrid dry blood and spoiled meat. It brought tears to my eyes. The police men noses were covered as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="472a65e6e11ef9b62174269a7d7c9574"I got suspicious as they went up my room. "Hey! If you didn't ignored me I could probably tell you that nothing is in my room!" I wasn't admitting it but I was scared shitless. I wasn't thinking about the fact that my shoulder healed on its own and that the guy went through me like nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17923af7019a3c9d286f3b224f210fe"Being two bulky guys as themselves, they covered my vision of what's supposed to be in my room, but as soon as one of them moved to the other side of the bed I saw it. I mean...I saw...ME!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was lying on the floor facing the ceiling and my eyes were wide open. Again my irises had no shine at all. Yup, I had pissed my self. The bed was filled with blood and in the floor too, like when I crawled out of bed onto the floor. The were more blood under my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7163eacdb9416f5069c5b8fe8ee97d14"What was happening?! I was dead?! Just like that?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My whole body trembled and this time the desk and the bed shook too. The lights flickered. A mug I had on the desk fell and broke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d8d2935ff2c01f076527380f5eb30a""An earthquake?" The "not-boss" wondered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b0113db257569befed8abb56fb0fb5"The other one didn't had time to answer as the third police man, the one from downstairs, appeared by the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e24d6f124c3a6c7255fb0db83792fc92""Boss." He said in a low worried voice. "I found another corpse. Supposedly the father. Suicide. The murder weapon is still on the suspect's hand."/p 


End file.
